Spreading My Wings
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: A sequel to Flying Without Wings made by Soniclover3 and me. Three weeks after the events of Flying without Wings the Sonic gang worry about Sonic, can fixing an old friendship help save him.
1. Worried

Before we start I would like to point out a few things, (1) to better under stand this story you should read Sonic-lover3's story "Flying Without Wings" (2) this is a Tails story, it just forces on Sonic and the others at the moment, (3) also this is a Sonic-lover3 and Super Metal Sonic production and that both Sonic-lover3 and me made this, enjoy.

* * *

Sonic-lover3 and Super Metal Sonic  
Are proud to present the sequel to Sonic-lover3's"Flying Without Wings" 

**Spreading My Wings**

Recap: Quote (Sonic): "Guilt. I hate that feeling. I can't believe how wrong I was...I killed Tails! I didn't like him, but I never wanted him dead. It's all my fault."

* * *

()()()  
Knuckles' POV  
()()()

I walked down the street as I headed towards Sonic's house. It has been three weeks since Tails had died and I'm getting worried about Sonic, but then I'm not the only one, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Big, heck even Eggman and Shadow (who had just came back and found out about Tails) were worried about him as well. Sonic hasn't been himself, all he been doing is sitting around his house and staring into space. If Eggman wasn't so shocked and worried when he heard about Sonic he may have taken over the world by now. I lost my train of thought as I walked into the door, rubbing my nose, I realized I had reached Sonic's without noticing. 

()()()  
Sonics POV  
()()()

I hear the knock on the door and get up to answer it, I'm sure its Knuckles, he's the only one who hasn't come to check up on me yet. As I open the door Knuckles gives a small jump as he sees my face, I'm not surprised seeing as I haven't had a wash in three weeks, I let out a quiet "come on in" and head to the kitchen to see if I had any coffee left to offer him.  
"Sonic, how have you been" Knuckles asked me as I poured the kettle, "Fine" I lied I glance back to the living room, I see Knuckles had a worried frown on his face and no wonder, he found the pictures of me and Tails. 

"I thought it might be best to think about the good old times" I told Knuckles as I sit down and place the cups on the table Knuckles nods as he picks up one of the pictures, I look at the picture as well. The picture was taken about a week before that whole stupid argument I had with Tails, I was standing in front of the train station in one of my silly victory poses, Tails was standing right next to me, in one of his victory poses, and for the first time in my life I actually see all the happiness and joy that was in Tails' eyes I was his hero, his idol, he looked up to me, I gave him the strength needed for him to stand on his own and what did I do? I killed him. I told him he was a freak and I actually punched him in the snout, I know Knuckles and the others are just as much at fault as me but if I didn't start it, Tails would have never jumped off that cliff. I looked down and I see that stupid letter I sent Tails; I fall to my knees and bury my face into my hands, as tears run down my face.

()()()  
3rd person POV  
()()()

As Knuckles watches Sonic cry, he lowers his head as he feels the guilt and sorrow building up in him "Why wasn't it me?" Sonic asked to no one, "I didn't like Tails but I didn't want him dead, it should have been me to jump off that cliff and Tails should be alive". Knuckles walked over to Sonic and said, "I know, I miss him too, we all do". 

()()()  
Shadow's POV  
()()()

It's amazing to think that both the world's greatest heroes and their arch nemesis are standing in the same room and are not trying to kill each other, it's a shame about the reason though. I look around the room; Amy is sitting in the centre of the room with Cream both of whom are looked as sad as the other, Big is sitting next to the fishing pond with Froggy and for the first time as far as I know he's not fishing Rouge is trying to act calm and is trying to see what jewels to steal next but I could see that her heart is not in it and Eggman? He, like me, is standing in a corner of the room not saying anything but showing to the whole world that he's upset like the rest of them, though I don't see why? After all, he had nothing to do with what happened but plot his schemes as usual; guilt perhaps over the  
fact that it was a fight over stopping one of his plots was what started off Tails taking his own life? I can still remember everything that happened when I came back. I walk in to see that everyone were not themselves I asked what was wrong, though truth be told, I really didn't care Rouge told me that Tails was dead and that's when my heart sank, they told me everything that happened, from when Tails went to see Sonic to Sonic seeing Tails jumping off the cliff.  
  
Why do I feel so sad about this? Sonic feels responsible for all of this because he was Tails' best friend, the others because of what they said to Tails, Eggman because of Tails dying (I guess he liked Tails more then the others  
did) But why do I care? I hardly said a word to him in the all time I knew him, which barely totals to an hour But I know why I care; he was young, younger then Maria, no one that young should die that's why I am feeling sorrow for him, that's why I mourn for Tails. 

()()()  
Eggman's POV  
()()()

As Knuckles comes into the room I walk towards him, as do the others, each of us had visited Sonic (He nearly had a heart attack when I came to his door) and we each told the rest how he was doing. The sad look on his face was bad, we all had the same look on our faces when we came back but I could tell that was a face that can only come with bad news included. "Well, how is he doing?" I asked concerned over the hedgehog's welfare (I may want the  
him dead but not like this). The sigh Knuckles gave was all we needed to know that it didn't went well, he then said "He looks like a total mess, I'm not use and there might be some blood in his fur, I'm starting to worry" As everyone continue to worry about Sonic I can't help but think about the irony about this, Sonic and the others never liked Tails and would have gave anything to be rid of him but now that Tails is gone they would give anything for him to come back. 

()()()  
3rd person POV  
()()()

Meanwhile on Mobius, a Chao can be seen running around in front of its owner's workshop. This Chao is different then other Chaos as it doesn't have any wings or that sphere thing on top of all Chao's head. It was orange with a white patch on its belly as well as on its snout, in fact it looked like its owner in every detail but size, including its two fox tails, the Chao turns round as its hears its owner coming towards it. 

"Hey there little guy, are you ready to come in and get some food?" the Chao's owner asked as it gave a happy squeak. As they enter the workshop, the owner stops and looks up into the sky with a sigh and said to himself "I wonder what Sonic and the others are doing right now?" And with that, Tails closed the door and went to feed his Chao.

* * *

That's that chapter, what do you think? Well review and I'll be working on the next chapter, thank to Sonic-lover3 for help with the editing and remember, you have been reading a Sonic-lover3 and Super Metal Sonic production. 


	2. Finding friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything.

* * *

Sonic-lover3 and Super Metal Sonic  
Are proud to present the sequel to Sonic-lover3's"Flying Without Wings"

**Spreading My Wings **

Recap: Quote (Eggman): "As everyone continue to worry about Sonic I can't help but think about the irony about this, Sonic and the others never liked Tails and would have gave anything to be rid of him but now that Tails is gone they would give anything for him to come back."

* * *

()()()  
Tails' POV  
()()()  
  
As I sit down and watch T.V., I smile as I think about what happened since I left earth, three weeks ago.  
  
(_Flashback_ _to three weeks ago)_

I look out of the window and at the view that was the Special Zone, I still can't believe I've done it in less then two days since I left Sonic that letter but here I am on the Special Zone train from Earth to Mobius. I listen to my personal Walkman as I stepped out of the train and look around the Emerald Hill Zone. I'm home. The first thing I do is check my backpack, inside is a couple of sandwiches and 500 dollars and a photo of better times with Sonic and me. I then decide to go and see my parents.

I read the name on the mailbox and then I look up at my parent's house, its just as I remember it. I knock on the door and it is answered by mom, "Miles is that you?" "Hi Mom, it's great to see you again" I said to her as I give her a hug "I'm moving back to Mobius". After talking about why I'm moving, of course I didn't tell them about me committing suicide, Dad then asked "So Miles, what are you going to do?" "There's an ad in the newspaper about a house that's not too far away from here" I answered, "I'm heading over there in a few minutes to check it out". I then notice the chao egg in the corner of the room and walk over towards it, "We found it a few weeks ago" Mom said, "We've been looking for someone to take care of it" "I could take care of it" I said as I picked the egg up, Dad then said "Are you sure you can handle it?" "Sure" I said as I packed the egg safely into my backpack "I had a friend back on Earth who owns a chao and she showed me how to raise them" "And besides..." I thought to myself, "I could do with a real friend".

An hour later I was examining my new house with pride. The house was amazing, well, when I say house I mean hanger. But since it's three times bigger then my old workshop the last owner had managed to build a normal size house and there was still enough room to fit two planes and I can still have a larger workshop. After I finished redecorating the house the house to suit my taste, I decide to check on the chao egg. As I pull the egg out of my backpack and onto the table, it hatched. It looked like a normal, yet for some strange reason it didn't have any wings or the sphere that floats above it's head but like I said, apart from that it was a normal chao. I thought some more on the chao's name and then it hit me, "Hi there Miles". The chao took one look at me and then, with a giggle of joy, it jumped up and started hugging me.  
  
For the next few days I was working on building a new plane (since I had to leave my old one back on earth). As I took a brake, Miles then happened to run by me and I almost did a double take for the little chao now looked exactly like me (although it was still chao size). He even had two tails like I do, I then remember reading about in the chao guide book that on very rare occasions, a chao will change its appearance to look like it's owner. But only if it is taken cared by a good and skilled raiser. I smiled at the thought that I was a better chao owner then Cream as I picked up Miles and took him to the kitchen to feed him.

(End Flashback)

The phone ringing brings me out of my trip down memory lane. As I walked over to answer it, I saw Miles practice flying with his two tails, I smiled with pride as I picked up the phone, "Hi Tails, Vector here, how ar- WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF!" I laughed as I don't need to take a guess that it was Charmy Vector was yelling at, "So Vector, what's up?" I asked, seeing as if I didn't say any thing, Vector would forget that he was on the phone, "Oh yeah, we're going to the Chao Garden. You want to come?" "Sure, just let me pack some stuff for the Chao and I'll meet you there" I hung up the phone and quickly pack some of Miles' toys, some drives and a large pack of sandwiches that the others and me can have for lunch. "Come on Miles" I said as I picked him up, "We're going to see uncleVector and Team Chaotix".

()()()  
Vector's POV  
()()()

I was sitting down at the bench near the entrance of the Chao Garden with the others, Espio was sitting in a nearby tree, Mighty was talking to Ray and Charmy was playing with his, mine, Ray's, Mighty's and Espio's Chao. As I sat back and turn up the volume on my Walkman, I thought back to when we ran into Tails.

(Flashback to two weeks ago)

Me and the rest of Team Chaotix were heading down to the electronic store. Mighty, Espio and Ray were heading down there to get some new DVDs, Charmy was going to get some new video game and I was planning on getting some new CDs.  
"Charmy, stop that or I'll shove you down the toilet" I snapped as Charmy kept pressing the stop button on my Walkman when somebody bumped into me. When I looked down I saw it was Tails, "Sorry for bumping int – oh hi Vector" Tails said as he saw it was me "Tails? What are you doing here?" Ray asked in his usual cheerful tone, "Yeah we haven't seen you since you left with Sonic to go to Earth" Espio added in his almost toneless voice, but I could tell that he was glad to see Tails again as much as the rest of us, "I'm moving back to Mobius" Tails said as he begun to walk down the road with us. Tails then told us about what happened to him back on Earth, "Those lousy, no good snakes" I growled as Tails finished telling us his story, "Believe me Tails, if I knew, I would have been down there and beat the snot out of them" Tails then chuckled as he said "I know you would, I still remember the time you got stuck up that tree when you were helping that girl get her cat out of it"

()()()  
3rd Person POV  
()()()

The next thing Tails and Team Chaotix knew was an alarm, they then saw a number of crooks run out of the electronic store. Quickly they knew what to do, "Okay team," Vector said, as the others got ready to fight, "Let's line them up and knock them down". Vector was quite surprised to see that they beat the crooks faster then the thought, "Tail was a big help," Vector thought as the news reporter walked up to him. After Vector and the other members of Team Chaotix told the reporter what happened Vector then said to the reporter, "And it's all because of Tails here that we gave those crooks a lesson they would never forget" Vector then turned to Tails and then asked, "How would you like to join the team?" Tails looked up at Vector speechless and then he thought about how joining the Chaotix might help him find meaning in his life. With a big grin on his face Tails said "That would be great" and, with a chuckle, Vector said "Great to have you aboard".

(End Flashback)

()()()  
Vector's POV  
()()()

With that, Tails has been on the team ever since. With his help we have save the day a number of times. I look up as I see Tails approaching and head over to greet him.  
"Hey Tails how are you?" I asked as soon as I'm use he can hear me, "Great Vector, Come let's go and have some fun, last one there is a rotten egg" Tails said as he raced past me, with a grin I turned round and ran after him.

()()()  
Knuckles' POV  
()()()

I was standing at the cliff in the Mystic Ruins looking down as I felt more guilt when suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a note.

* * *

That's that chapter, what do you think? Well review and I'll be working on the next chapter, thank to Sonic-lover3 for help with the editing and remember, you have been reading a Sonic-lover3 and Super Metal Sonic production.


	3. Forgive and dying

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything, except maybe Dr Baconman.

Sonic-lover3 and Super Metal Sonic  
Are proud to present the sequel to Sonic-lover3's"Flying Without Wings"

**Spreading My Wings**

Recap: Quote (Knuckles): "I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a note."

* * *

()()()  
Shadow's POV  
()()()

Me and the others jumped as Knuckles came running in, yelling "Tails is alive", I looked around and saw everyone but me and Eggman looked at Knuckles crossly, thinking that he was joking. Probably noticing this, Knuckles quickly handed me a note as he said, "Read this, I found it by the cliff, its from Tails" upon hearing this I started to read the note "Dear Sonic," I read out loud "You may never find this note, but if you do, I just want to say thank you. You helped me in ways you'll never know, and it's too hard to explain. Your unconditional hatred has led me to see that I need to start over, find a new life. I hope you've learned something from this. Miles Prower". Amy, Cream, Rouge and Big nearly jump for joy after hearing what the note said (me and Eggman didn't join in the jumping about as we had the image of an evil mad scientist and the anti social loner to maintain).  
"We should go tell Sonic" Knuckles said, causing the others to pause to think about this. After all, if I know Sonic, he'll get all worked up and would try and find Tails, only to lose hope again if we can't find him. Just then Eggman said, "I think we should talk to Tails first", I turned around with the others to look at Eggman, who was staring at something on the TV. I saw that it was the Mobius news that was on and, being awarded medals by the mayor of the city, was the group who I remember Knuckles telling me were called Team Chaotix, and standing there with them, was Tails.

()()()  
Tails' POV  
()()()

I looked at the medal in my hand. There have been a number of times that I have got a mention in the news as something other then a sidekick, but they are nothing compared to this medal, for I did it without Sonic or Knuckles and the others, but me and Team Chaotix. After the news, we headed back to Team Chaotix's house and threw a party to celebrate; I chuckled as Vector, Ray and Mighty convinced Espio to sing "It's raining men" while Charmy and our chao were dancing. I looked at how different me and Team Chaotix have become and, after setting a cam-corded to record Espio's singing for future viewing, joined in on the singing.

()()()  
Eggman's POV  
()()()

It took some time but we all managed to get seats on the next train to Mobius. As I downed the last of my coke, I overheard two Armadillos returning from a business trip talking.  
"Have you heard the latest about Team Chaotix?" the blue Armadillo asked the green one  
"You mean how they saved the Green Hill Zone from that mad scientist, Dr Baconman?" replied, hearing that Eggman didn't know whether to be insulted that someone has copied his name or puzzled as Dr Baconman sound like some one you would want to meet at breakfast.  
"Yeah" the red Armadillo continued, "He built this giant robot that was smashing everything in its path and then Team Chaotix came on the scene and began fighting it. And then Tails, the new member of the team, blew it up by leading the heat seeking missile the robot fired straight back at it and then they got medals for saving the day". With their conversation over, I looked over to see how the others are faring. Cream was staring out of the window, looking at the wonders of the Special Zone, Big was holding his fishing rod tightly as he stared out at the fish that were flying past the window, Rouge was trying to steal Knuckles' Master Emerald again (Why he's carrying it in his pocket, I don't know) and Shadow was asleep muttering "Maria" in his sleep.  
"Eggman, how are we going to find Tails?" Amy asked as I began to read the newspaper, "Simple" I answered, "We'll just find Team Chaotix and ask them" Just then Shadow woke up with a jump and a yell of "MARIA"

()()()  
Sonic's POV  
()()()

I look up at the table as I open the door. After Shadow, Knuckles and Eggman left, they came to see about bandaging up my cuts, I decided to go to Tails' workshop. The place was a mess, but it's always been like this. As I picked up the tool that was lying on the floor, I remember the time Tails had redesigned the Tornado. I stared at myself in the mirror and could only think one think over and over again in my mind, "Your no hero, Tails was more the hero then you were". As I clean the workshop, I looked out of the window and wondered, "Why don't I just jump off that cliff myself and be done with it." The thought seemed to have a good point, but then I decided that was the easy way out of this guilt. After I finished tidying the workshop, I headed back to the station I turned and faced the place one last time and said, "Bye Tails, guess I'll be seeing your soon little buddy".

()()()  
Vector's POV  
()()()

I looked over to the sound interrupted my work and saw that it was Charmy playing his game, most likely practising for the rematch was going to have with Tails tomorrow. The game Charmy was playing was called Tails Adventure, after saving the world a number of times; People were making computer games about our adventures against Dr Baconman. In fact I can still remember our very first adventure

()()()  
Flashback to two weeks ago  
()()()

Tails and me were just hanging around when suddenly the ground shook as a flying fortress over the Green Hill Zone.  
"FOOLS, BARE WITNESS TO THE BIRTH OF A NEW EMPIRE" a voice boomed as a machine that Tails recognised as the Egg Walker Eggman used, however it was red instead of grey. The guy sitting in it looked like Eggman only he was wearing a blue jacket, wore square glasses and had a goatee along with the handle bar moustache, "I am Dr Baconman, the greatest scientific mind in the world" the now named person continued speaking, "I have chosen Green Hill Zone as the starting ground of my new Baconman empire" Tails simply replied "An Eggman wannabe, this shouldn't be to hard". I however just stood there, a puzzled look on my face and a raised eyebrow, as I said in puzzlement, "Baconman?" Just then the rest of Team Chaotix arrived in Tails' new plane, The Chaotix Tornado and as we stood together I yelled, "Since your new here, allow me to introduce ourselves, we are Team Chaotix and we're here to whoop your big butt"  
"If he looks like Eggman then his butt probably is big," Ray added jokingly.  
Baconman growled as he turned his weapons at us and said, "I knew would encounter some resistance, but not so soon," he pushed a button and a bunch of robot came out, "Still, my robots will defeat you and even if you destroy them your are no match for my Bacon Walker". Deciding to not waste anymore time talking to him and started pounding away at his robots. As he saw his robot's getting pounded, Dr Baconman tried to make a run for it while yelling, "This isn't the end, and once I have all the time stones I will rule the world" Tails then chased Baconman off by jumping into his plane and switched it into it's battle robot mode.

()()()  
End flashback  
()()()

Of course after we beat Baconman the first time he came back again and again, he even made robot versions of us. I hear a knock on the door and go to see who it is.

()()()  
Knuckles' POV  
()()()

As I sit up, rubbing my jaw, I glared at Vector and yelled, "WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME!?!" Vector smiled as he replied "Sorry Knuckles, though I'm glad to see you again, you did deserved that punch after what you and the others did to Tails". Just then the rest of Team Chaotix (exceptTails) showed up, after a quick introduction (Charmy kept calling Shadow "Sonic"), Eggman asked, "Vector do you know where Tails is?"  
"Why?" Vector asked  
"We want to talk to him and apologise"  
"Well… I suppose if these lunkheads," Vector said as he pointed to me and the other "have learned their lesson, I could let you stay as Tails is coming to visit soon."

()()()  
Tails' POV  
()()()

As I stepped into the room, I couldn't believe my eyes. Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Rouge, Shadow and Eggman were talking to Vector and the others, I noticed the bruise on Knuckles' jaw and grinned knowing that Vector most likely did that, as they noticed I was in the room I asked, "What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles then said, "Tails, after you left, we thought that you were dead, and in the past few weeks, we realised that we were wrong. We should have never said any of those things and when we found you were still alive, we've come to say we're sorry" I saw Cream, Big, Amy and Rouge nodded as well, seeing that they were being truthful, I smiled and said "I accept your apologies" After this we all (except for Team Chaotix, Eggman and Shadow) had one big hug as a sign that we're friends again, it was then I finally noticed it,  
"Where's Sonic?" as I saw Knuckles frowned, I began to worry, "Tails," Knuckles started, "when we thought you were dead, Sonic took it the hardest".

()()()  
Sonic's POV  
()()()

I stared at the knife I was holding in my hands. I'm sure that the others would flip if they found out that I used this knife to cause those previous cuts. I wasn't thinking about to killing myself, I just did it to punish myself some more for what I did to Tails but now I wonder. Should I just do the final stab and end this now?

* * *

Last chapter next, thank to Sonic-lover3 for help with the editing. As for the name of Dr Baconman, I was trying to think of a villain of Tails to fight and when I was having some breakfast, then I thought of it, a mad scientist that looks like Eggman but named Baconman. I think he could be used in a future story.


	4. Death?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything.

To Silhouette the Hedgehog: Glad your enjoying this story.

To Shade-the-Hedgehog: Thanks for the suggestion, though it may not be as you hoped, it's better than what I was original planning and it makes the chapter longer too, hope you like it.

* * *

Sonic-lover3 and Super Metal Sonic  
Are proud to present the sequel to Sonic-lover3's"Flying Without Wings"

**Spreading My Wings**

Recap: Quote (Sonic): "I wasn't thinking about to killing myself, I just did it to punish myself some more for what I did to Tails but now I wonder. Should I just do the final stab and end this now?"

* * *

()()()  
Tails' POV  
()()()

I ran as fast as I could. As soon as Knuckles and the others told me about Sonic, I knew I had to head back to Earth as soon as I could. So I began running towards my workshop. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Knuckles and the others trying to catch up.  
"Tails, where are you going?" Vector yelled, as soon as he was sure that I could hear him, "I'm headed back to my workshop, the Chaotix Tornado can get me to Earth in no time" I yelled back, praying to god that I'm not to late.

()()()  
Sonic's POV  
()()()

_Dear Gang, _

_By the time you get here I will most likely be dead. For the last three weeks I've been thinking about how it's my fault for what happened to Tails, so I'm going to right it. I'm sorry for all the sorrow I brought but don't cry for me, I don't deserve it _

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

As I finish writing my note of farewell, I look at the knife once more. Putting the note on the chair, away from me so no blood would get on it, I walked back to the table and picked up the knife. As the light reflecting off the blade, I pointed it over my heart and with as much force I could muster in my weakened state (From the blood lost before) rammed it through my heart. As I stumble back, my hand slowly dragged the knife out of my chest and letting it hit the floor. As I hit the ground, I see all the memories of Tails and me as a tear runs down my cheek and into the pool of blood I let a faint, "Tails, goodbye" and then I die.

()()()  
Espio's POV  
()()()

As me and the others get into the workshop, I see Tails jumping onto the plane, "Tails, how can that get you from Mobius to Earth?" Knuckles asked as he walked up to Tails, who then replied, "I installed a new engine that can use Chaos Control, so we can get to Earth as soon as possible". I let out a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't change his mind, and said, "Then we'll all go"

()()()  
Shadow's POV  
()()()

After an hour of travelling, we arrived, three hours quicker then we would have if we took the train. Deciding to speed things up, I quickly take out my Chaos Emeraldand Chaos control to Sonic's house. Yet as soon as I opened the door and saw Sonic on the ground we knew we were too late.

()()()  
Sonic's POV  
()()()

Darkness, all I see is nothing but darkness. I look around trying to see if I can find out where I am, "What's going on?" I said when suddenly a voice answered, "You died".  
"I know that" I replied, knowing that I should have stated that question differently, "What I meant was, where am I and why am I'm here?"  
"You are in the world between worlds and you are here because you need to decide"  
"Decide? Decide what?"  
"Whether or not you should stay alive" I stared at where I thought the voice was coming from, "Did you not see what I did?" I asked, my anger slowly rising, "I killed myself, I committed suicide, I wanted to be dead. I…DON'T…WANT…TO…LIVE!!!" after the echo died down the voice then said, "You of all people deserve a second chance". I kept looking around, I've never heard the voice before that I was sure of but yet it still seemed like I knew the person I was talking to.  
"Why do you want to help me so much?" I asked the voice. A bright red light appeared in front of me and then vanished leaving Chaos standing where it was, "Because you gave me, a second chance".

"Chaos? What are you doing here?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things, "You should not die for one mistake, so I am here to make you see that you should choose to live your life" Chaos replied.  
"One mistake?" I spat, "that one mistake cost Tails his life"  
"He is not dead"  
"What?" I asked, not believing what I have just heard, "Tails is still alive" Chaos stated. I start to think about what Chaos has just said, if Tails is still alive there is something to go back to living for but then I think about what I did to Tails and began to walk away as I replied, "No, I can't go back, I can't forgive my self for what I did", I stop in my tracks as Chaos asks, "Is it for your own forgiveness you are looking for or Tails?" As I turn to face the water creature, he then says, "He will blame himself you know, once he finds out that you have passed on" I pause to think about this and then replied, "I've made my choice".

()()()  
Tails' POV  
()()()

I am to blame for this; I know this as I kneeled down beside Sonic's body. If I had let him know I was alive he wouldn't have done this. As the tears ran down my face, I hear a groan, looking up, I see Sonic slowly opening his eyes. As he slowly stood up, he looked up into the surprised faces of the others and me and weakly replied, "Hey guys. It's good to see you, especially you Tails". Shadow was the first to break the silence, "But how? You were dead, no living person could have bled so much and we all saw that you had stabbed where the heart was" It was then that we all noticed that though the blood that had dried around it was still there, the stab wound itself was gone as if by magic.  
"I got a second chance," Sonic explained and then turned to face me, "Tails, I want to say I'm sorry of everything that happened and I will understand if you won't forgive me" after a brief pause I then hugged Sonic as I said, "Of course I forgive you Sonic, your one of my best friends" Sonic smiled as he replied, " Glad your back Tails"

()()()  
**The End**

(I think)

* * *

I would like to thank everyone who made this story possible. Soniclover3 for her story "Flying Without Wings" and help with editing and you the readers. Please review and let me know what you think of it. 


End file.
